Brock Lesnar
Brock Lesnar '''is an former wrestler from UFC and an current wrestler from WWE. He is the friend and client of Paul Heyman. He is an arch-rival of The Undertaker. '''Brock Edward Lesnar (July 12, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, actor, a former mixed martial artist and amateur wrestler. He is a former UFC Heavyweight Champion and is ranked the No.5 Heavyweight in the world by Sherdog. Lesnar is an accomplished amateur wrestler, winning the 2000 NCAA heavyweight wrestling championship and placing second in 1999, losing in the finals to 1999 world freestyle wrestling champion and future New England Patriots offensive lineman Stephen Neal. He then gained prominence in World Wrestling Entertainment(WWE), where he was a four-time WWE Champion, becoming the youngest WWE Champion at age 25 with his first reign. Lesnar was the 2002 King of the Ring and the winner of the 2003 Royal Rumble. After leaving WWE in 2004, Lesnar pursued a career in the NFL. He played during the preseason for the Minnesota Vikings, but ended up being a late cut. Lesnar returned to professional wrestling at the end of 2005, and joined New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship in his first match. He was stripped of the title in July 2006, although he held the physical belt until June 2007. Lesnar started a career in mixed martial arts and won his first fight in June 2007. He then signed with the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) in October 2007. He lost his UFC debut against Frank Mir. He captured the UFC Heavyweight Championship from Randy Couture on November 15, 2008, then avenged his loss to Mir at UFC 100 to become the Undisputed Champion. After being sidelined from fighting in late 2009 due to diverticulitis, Lesnar returned to defeat the Interim UFC Heavyweight Champion Shane Carwin at UFC 116. Lesnar lost the Heavyweight belt against Cain Velasquez at UFC 121. He was once again stricken with a bout of diverticulitis in May 2011 and had surgery to try to cope with the ailment. In August 2011, Lesnar stated that he is ready to return to fighting in the UFC. Following his loss to Alistair Overeem at UFC 141, Lesnar announced that he has retired from UFC. Brock Lesnar returned to the WWE on April 2, 2012 supposedly as a Face and attacked John Cena. the following week on the April 9th edition of Raw, John Laurinaitis invited Brock to the ring to talk about his return and why he returned (Which was to bring "Legitimacy" back to the WWE). Out comes John Cena who approaches Lesnar and slaps his face, thus resorting to a massive brawl. Most of the WWE Locker Room had to come in and break up Lesnar & Cena. later that night, John Cena had a match against David Otunga (Which was won by Cena). after the match, Brock Lesnar low blows Cena and gave him an F5, Thus turning Heel. in the April 23, 2012 Edition of RAW, Brock Lesnar & John Cena have a contract signing in order to confirm their match at the 2012 Extreme Rules PPV. At Extreme Rules, Brock Lesnar and John Cena had a violent, all out brawl. Cena won the match by wrapping a steel chain around his fist, and punching Brock Lesnar as Lesnar was about to knee him on the face. Cena then hit the F.U on Brock Lesnar and went for the pin. in January 6, 2014, Big Show challenged Brock Lesnar to a match at Royal Rumble (Which Lesnar won). weeks later at the February 24, 2014 edition of RAW, Brock Lesnar & Paul Heyman offer a challenge to anyone who wants to face them at WrestleMania. The Undertaker arrives and accepts the challenge, thus stabbing Brock Lesnar's hand with a pen and chokeslamming him through the contract signing table. and since that happened, Undertaker & Lesnar would ambush each other until WrestleMania 30 where Lesnar beat Undertaker's undefeated Streak which left a great amount of people in shock. ]] Lesnar returned from his suspension sporting a new shirt ("Suplex City") and immediately went after Seth Rollins, who was alone in the ring (Kane and J&J Security initially left). Lesnar attacked Rollins but was ultimately saved by J&J Security & Kane. Lesnar fought off the attack though, smashing Noble into the barricade, breaking a few ribs. His rampage was short-lived, however, as Kane was able to trip him from behind, which led to Rollins torturing Lesnar's leg against the steel post. The following week on RAW, Rollins called out Lesnar, who retaliated by trashing the 55 thousand dollar Cadillac Rollins had bought for J&J Security, which sparked a small brawl outside the car. Lesnar twisted Noble's arm until it broke, and he suplexed Mercury into the car. At Summerslam, he attempted to win the match against The Undertaker, but he failed, however in Hell in a Cell, he wins against The Undertaker which puts an end to their feuds. in 2016, Lesnar made a return to UFC for one night due to the fact that he wanted to leave the UFC in a good way (since he didn't last time thanks to an illness he had). he battled Mark Hunt and won the fight via unanimous decision Category:Wrestlers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Extravagant Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Extremists Category:Berserkers Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Rivals Category:Wealthy Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dreaded Category:Famous Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mute